marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
May Parker (Raimi)
thumb|280px"Haces demasiado - college, un trabajo, todo este tiempo conmigo... No eres Superman, sabes." :―May parker[fte.] May Parker o tía May es tía de Peter Parker, quien vivió con hasta que consiguió un apartamento con Harry Osborn. Biografía ''Spider-Man Uncle Ben took care of their nephew, Peter Parker. After Uncle Ben was shot and killed by a carjacker, Peter and May shared their grief for Uncle Ben. ">Tía May y Tio Ben se hicieron cargo de su sobrino, Peter Parker. Después de tío Ben fue baleado y muerto por un carjacker, Peter y mayo compartió su dolor por el tío Ben. Harry Osborn, Aunt May visited them on Thanksgiving. She was not shy about reprimanding Harry's father Norman for his rude and boorish behavior. ">Más tarde, después de Peter se mudó a un apartamento con su amigo Harry Osborn, tía May visitó en acción de gracias. Ella no era tímida sobre reprender el padre de Harry Norman por su comportamiento grosero y tosco. Poco después, cuando Norman (quien se había convertido en el villano '''Duende verde'), supo la identidad de Spider-Man, atacó mayo en casa mientras ella decía sus oraciones. Mayo fue aterrorizado por apariencia demoníaca del duende y fue hospitalizado después de que el duende le heridas. Mary Jane Watson, whom he believes to be Spider-Man's girlfriend, before he was killed. May showed up at Norman Osborn's funeral alongside Peter, MJ and Harry. Soon after that, she and Peter visited Ben's grave located elsewhere in the cemetery. ">El duende verde hizo un intento fallido de matar a Mary Jane Watson, quien cree ser la novia de Spider-Man, antes de ser asesinado. Mayo se presentaron en el funeral de Norman Osborn junto a Peter, MJ y Harry. Poco después, ella y Peter visitaron la tumba de Ben ubicado en otro lugar en el cementerio. ''Spider-Man 2 Tía May sigue a Peter y ha tenido dificultades financieras desde la muerte de su esposo, obligándola a vender la casa y vivir en un apartamento más pequeño (aunque se supone que el Banco le engaña fuera de la casa). Su opinión de Spider-Man no es alta, alegando "menos vemos de él, mejor". Otto Octavius, known as Doctor Octopus, Octavius takes her hostage and climbs the side of a skyscraper with her. She is in turn, rescued by Spider-Man (and in return, helps Spider-Man during the battle by hitting Octavius with her umbrella), and from that point believes that he was good; it is implied, but never stated, that she may have deduced his secret identity. ">Sin embargo, cuando la visita de mayo al Banco con Peter es interrumpida por un robo perpetrado por el nuevo villano Otto Octavius, conocido como Doctor Octopus, Octavio toma como rehén y sube al lado de un rascacielos con ella. Ella es a su vez, rescatado por Spider-Man (y a cambio, ayuda a Spider-Man durante la batalla por golpear a Octavio con su paraguas) y desde ese punto se cree que era buena; es implícita, pero nunca dijo, que ella puede deducir su identidad secreta. Más tarde en la película, los poderes de Peter comenzaron a decaer debido a un deseo subconsciente de vivir una vida normal, y decide renunciar a su persona disfrazado; Tía May hace un discurso que lo alienta a reanudar sus actividades heroicas. Más adelante expresa que se siente que ella causó la muerte de tío Ben (quería tomar el metro, y quería llevarlo. Y si le había dejado, vamos que todos tener té juntos.), incitando a Peter a admitir que causó la muerte por no detener al asesino. Mayo es comprensiblemente sorprendido y triste, pero más tarde gracias a Peter y le dice que admitir la verdad a ella fue algo valiente. Spider-Man 3 Peter llega a su casa y dijo tía May que iba a pedir a Mary Jane a casarse con él, después de que los dos embracde. Mayo le dijo que necesitaba para llegar a una buena forma de iniciar la propuesta, y que tenía que poner a su esposa antes, pase lo que pase. Ella entonces relacionadas con Peter tío Ben le propuso matrimonio, y que habría casados durante cincuenta años "agosto", Ben no murió. Entonces quitó su anillo de compromiso y pidió a Peter para proponer a MJ. Captain Stacy told them that Flint Marko, his uncle's "actual" killer, was on the run. She played a strong role in providing moral support to Peter. ">Mayo también estuvo presente junto a Peter cuando Capitán Stacy les dijo que Flint Marko, asesino "real" de su tío, fue a la carrera. Desempeñó un papel importante en la prestación de apoyo moral a Pedro. an alien Symbiote), she delivered another speech, which was more of a warning to Peter of the danger to oneself in seeking revenge. Peter was at first shocked at his aunt's reaction, for he expected Aunt May to be happy as Sandman was the one who killed Uncle Ben. Peter soon realized that this was not the case, and Aunt May said that Uncle Ben would never have wanted revenge. ">Más tarde, cuando Peter informa mayo sobre la desaparición aparente de Sandman a manos de Spider-Man (bajo la influencia de un extranjero simbionte), pronunció otro discurso, que fue más de una advertencia a Pedro del peligro a sí mismo en busca de venganza. Peter al principio se sorprendió por la reacción de su tía, porque esperaba tía puede ser feliz como Sandman fue quien mató a tío Ben. Peter pronto se dieron cuenta que este no era el caso, y tía mayo dijo que tío Ben nunca quería venganza. Más tarde, mayo habló con Peter en su apartamento donde Pedro dijo que él había hecho cosas terribles (después de la separación del traje simbionte que había causado le duele Mary Jane y Harry). Intentó regresar su anillo con ella, pero la tía mayo dijo que ella sabía que encontraría una manera de poner derecho y se lo devolvió. Mayo asistió a funeral de Harry Osborn. Rasgos de carácter Un ama de casa que es viudo por los acontecimientos de la primera película, fue quien animó a Peter la mayoría a lo largo de las películas con sus palabras de sabiduría como tío Ben había hecho antes de su muerte, en la segunda película incluso consiguiendo que le trate de volver a su vida de Spider-Man después de perder sus poderes. Relaciones *Peter Parker / Spider-Man -sobrino y Salvador *Ben Parker - marido *Norman Osborn / Green Golin -amigo y enemigo *Doctor Octopus - enemigo *Harry Osborn - amigo *Mary Jane Watson - amigo Apariciones/actrices *Serie de Raimi (3 películas) **Spider-Man (''Primera aparición) , Rosemary Harris **''Spider-Man 2 ''- Rosemary Harris **''Spider-Man 3 ''- Rosemary Harris Detrás de las escenas Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia *Si ella había deducido la identidad secreta de Peter o no no se hizo explícita, sin embargo, la escena del robo de banco, en la que tomó nota de Peter huyendo, mayo sospechosamente reaccionó después de Spider-Man le dijo, "Lo que le mostró". Puede del discurso posterior a Pedro sobre la necesidad de Spider-Man volver sugirió que ella en realidad puede haber sabido de alter-ego de su sobrino. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Parker Categoría:Spider-Man